The Way You Look Tonight
by Bontaque
Summary: Quick oneshot of Harvey singing in the office and Mike walking in on them. Preslash.


Mike had been back to the office after hours before but it still seemed weird. The empty cubicles and offices just seemed strange, it was a lot like walking around and empty school. He took the lift to the right floor, he just needed to find his phone and get home and he was pretty sure the last time he'd seen it was when he was trying to distract Donna. The ping of the lift as it opened seemed so much louder than usual.

As he stepped out, he realised he could hear something else: music. He couldn't quite work out where it was coming from but it seemed to be getting louder as he walked towards Donna's desk. Mike moved closer and froze when Harvey's office came into view. He was still here, his jacket over his chair, his tie slightly loosened. Mike moved towards the desk quietly, happy that the lights were off. He watched as his boss walked back to his desk, his steps in rhythm with the music. He nearly gasped when he heard the lyrics start, Harvey was singing along.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low..._

Mike didn't know why he was so surprised. It just seemed so unlike Harvey. He was at his desk, reading over something, tapping his foot gently. His voice was low and clear, effortless.

_...just thinking of you..._

Mike felt his face heat up. He shouldn't be watching him, but it was almost enchanting. Harvey's voice was heavy in his ears, flowing over him.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm..._

Mike blushed harder. He was smiling. He knew Harvey wasn't singing to him but he really wished that he was.

_...There is nothing for me but to love you..._

Mike bit his lip. He shouldn't be this attracted to him right now. He'd been fighting it, he'd been doing so well.

_...And the way you look, tonight._

Mike whimpered slightly as Harvey finished the line, pulling off his tie.

"How long have you been there, Mike?" Harvey asked. Shit.

"Uh, I just had to pick up my phone..." Mike said, looking over Donna's desk frantically. He had to get out of there. He knew Harvey had seen him staring at him this morning, and now there was this... Harvey could read people.

"Come in, sit down."

Mike wanted to protest but knew that there was no point. He had a hard time getting away from Lewis, so he had no chance. He walked into the office, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Drink?"

Mike looked up. Harvey was opening a cabinet.

"Uh... no, thanks, I'm good," he said. Mike watched as Harvey crossed the room, his steps purposeful. Mike realised a little too late that his mouth was slightly open. Harvey's smirk told him that he'd noticed, too.

"Is something wrong?" Harvey asked. He was too close. Mike could smell him.

"N-no," Mike replied, his voice cracking. He suddenly felt over-dressed, standing in front of Harvey in his shirt and pants.

"Calm down," Harvey said, his voice soft but firm, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. His mouth... oh god, his mouth. Mike tried not to stare, but he had nowhere else to look. Harvey knew, he had to know. Mike thought he was probably enjoying it, he was the type to get off on the power of it all. Mike opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.

"Mike... calm down," Harvey said again, his hands trailing up Mike's chest to the knot of his tie, pulling gently. Mike shuddered as he felt his tie being pulled off of him, tickling his neck slightly. He looked up and Harvey was looking right back at him. Mike wished he'd stop. He didn't need to be teased like this. And then Harvey kissed him.

HIs lips were softer than he'd expected, the kiss was tender but passionate. When they pulled apart, Mike was speechless.

"There, you seem more relaxed now," Harvey said, handing Mike his tie. "Weren't you looking for your phone?"

Mike looked at him, his lips still slightly parted. Harvey was actually going to act like nothing had happened.

"Come on, I want to get home. Get your phone and we'll go," Harvey said.

"We...?" Mike asked. He couldn't mean that...

"Come on," Harvey insisted, getting his jacket. Mike walked back to Donna's desk, trying his hardest not to look too eager. Harvey didn't need another ego boost.


End file.
